Magical Love
by Lady Hawk1
Summary: Four families torn apart by two men. Now the children must restore peace among the families and maybe find love during. Now the man are back and stronger then ever. Will the childrens love be enough? Or will it fail to dark magic


Hello again, I know I have not finished my Inu Yasha story and I promise that I will have an update soon. I have an idea for a Card Captors story so I want to use it. I hope I am not taking anybodies idea. Well as usual, please review on this story.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not have Card Captors so please do not sue unless you want some artwork.  
"Grandma please tell me the story on how you and grandpa found each other," asked a small child with gray eyes, brown hair with a sense of innocence.  
  
"You have heard that story a thousand times already," said a green-eyed grandmother slightly laughing.  
  
"But, it my favorite.can Isabel hear it again to?"  
  
"Alright my child, go gather your friends and siblings and I will tell the story again."  
  
With that said the little child ran off to get her friends and siblings.  
  
"I see you are telling Smoky our story again," said a man with amber eyes that could pierce amour.  
  
"So you over heard my Little Wolf ay."  
  
"I was coming to get you but I want to hear our story again too."  
  
"Well, you know it as well as I do.."  
  
"Grandma were ready.oh grandpa welcome back, I missed you."  
  
But before he could reply to the little girl's welcome and question he was bombarded with little hands and arms wrapping themselves around his legs.  
  
"It is good to see you to Smoky, Thomas, Yue, Isabel, how is all my grandchildren doing?"  
  
"Fine," they all say at the same time  
  
"Well, if everybody is ready I will tell you the story, everybody gather around."  
  
With that said the children placed themselves around her feet with her husband behind her offering courage and support through his hand.  
  
"It started a while ago when the land had four major kingdoms, each kingdom was at different points of the compass. The North Kingdom was the Kinomoto land; there I was the princess. The South Kingdom was the Daidouji land; their lands and ours were best friends and allies. The West Kingdom was the Hawkins land they were friends to everybody. Then was your grandpa, the East Kingdom it was the lands of the Li's. Everybody was at peace during this time."  
  
"The Kinomoto family had three children: Touya the oldest, Catena and me Sakura the youngest. Now my family was not one for magic yet Touya could sense the dead and communicate with them. Catena had elemental magic: fire, water, ice, wind, lighting, earth, life, and space. The only ones that she could not control were death and time. Finally was me the cardmistress. So as you can tell we finally had magic in the family."  
  
"The Daidouji family was very close to the Kinomoto's. They had three children: Thomas the oldest, Narkuru and Tomoyo. Now in the family only Narkuru had magic. Thomas was known for his sculptures and poetry. Tomoyo was known for her paintings, sketching and dress making for Sakura and Syaoran.'  
  
"Western family had magic in and out of their family. They had four children: Leon the oldest, Carol, Yue, and Eric. Leon had elemental magic just like Catena but instead of life he controlled death. Yue had magic of the moon, he was known for his skill in archery. Carol was known for her ability to talk to animals. Eric was known for his skill with horses.  
  
"The Eastern family was known for the great magic that was in their blood. They had five children. The oldest (an I am going to make up the names of Syaoran's sisters.) Yami, Aryl, Hitomi, Rose, and Syaoran. The only one of these five that had magic was Syaoran. The sisters was known for their decorating ideas and shopping fashion. Syaoran was known for his skill with the sword, his lighting and fire attacks, and his cold attitude."  
  
"Some of the families wanted to intermarry some of the children. Others did not; they wanted their children to marry for love. During one of these quarrels the Li, elders hit one of the Daidouji elders. The fight went from there so the Hawkins and the Li joined together and the Daidouji and Kinomoto's. While the elders fought so did the parents which they learned it from the elders."  
  
"Everything was now fought over, even as something as simple as who's chicken was that. The families that once knew no war or hardship was about to endure it from each other. Magic was used against the sword.  
  
"Two men where in charge of this fight. They were the ones that started the fighting between the families. These two men thought that if the royal families destroyed each other then they could take over what was left. Towards the birth of the final children in each family except the Li's they were found out. The families once again came together and captured the two men."  
  
"The men were put into a capsule and frozen in the Kobi desert. No man could ever melt that capsule but magic could. This is where are story starts. Magic melts the capsule when I released the Clow Cards. Though no one knew that they were released and had literally forgotten about them, they caused no trouble. The trouble was yet to come."  
  
"Now my sweet grandchildren you have heard the beginning of our story. You won't hear the next until tomorrow for it is late already."  
  
"But grandma who were the two men?" asked Isabel  
  
"You will find out later on, like I said you have only heard the history and the characters of this story, now off to bed all of you."  
  
"Yes grandpa," they all said at once  
  
With that said and a few kisses and hugs exchanged among the group and promises to finish the story soon the children all left.  
  
"It seem like only yesterday that I meet you," said grandpa with a smile.  
  
"Yes, and you are still the amber-eyed boy that I remember, you never let anyone close to you before we started on our journey."  
  
"Ya, I never did, I miss the adventure and suspense."  
  
"Um, well goodnight my little wolf, I am going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight my cherry blossom."  
That is all I have for now. Please tell me what you think about it so far. I need an editor so if you are interested please e-mail me. I need one for my Inu Yasha story and now this one. Well review please. 


End file.
